Diverse design changes have been made to the percussion instruments in recent years. To enhance the design, diverse illuminating devices have been combined with percussion instruments. However, prior art illumination systems for percussion instruments have required involved electronics and a system of wires, leads, pickups and sensors. Among other disadvantages, the known systems take up too much space and are inconvenient to move.
Thus, it is desirable to develop an illumination system for percussion instruments that is more convenient to move and attach to the percussion instruments, and thus taking up significantly less space than conventional systems because sensors, light sources, and, optionally, power sources are self-contained within a single housing.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application as set forth with reference to the drawings.